Team Bartowski Goes Back To Where It All Began
by Sunshineali
Summary: While this story is a stand alone, you may want to read the following fic first, as this story is a sequel to Team Bartowski vs. The Mouse House and is a prequel to Team Bartowski vs. HGTV's House Hunters which can be found here as well.


-Casey vs. The Deliveryman

The front bell rang and John looked at his monitor to see that it was Mike, the neighborhood UPS deliveryman. He opened the door and greeted the hyperactive, grinning young man dressed in the familiar brown shorts and polo shirt.

"S'up dude, got another wedding gift for you and the missus, you guys are hauling it in, man."

John smiled and took the package from him.

"So, how long until the big day?"

Not one to share information, he just smiled and replied "It's coming up soon."

"Well, good luck, Dude. Ellie, man she's sweet, you snagged a keeper. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow with more loot." He turned and started to jog back to his truck.

Feeling relaxed and a bit friendlier than usual, John noticed the young man was already perspiring in the warm sun. He knew this deliveryman now and he'd checked out clear, so John offered him a bottle of water.

"You want a bottled water for the road?" he called out.

"Yeah man, I'll take one, it's going to be a busy day. Gotta stay hydrated. Thanks, man."

John handed him the cold water bottle and shut the door. While he realized this was a normal thing, he still quickly rubbed the box down with the chemically treated paper disc that would check for traces of explosives. Thank god they had a large supply at Castle as packages were now arriving daily. It took some getting used to, in that these packages weren't delivered by the courier the agency usually sent, but rather by UPS and FedEx. Deliveries came so often, he was now on a first name basis with both drivers.

John unpacked the box and set the wrapped gift on the table with the others. Once Ellie got home, they'd open the gifts together and compose the required thank you notes right there, on the spot so they could stay on top of things. It was her way to be organized and stay ahead of things and it was just the way he liked it as well.

He smiled as he drank his hot coffee and let his mind wander back to a time not so long ago when all of this began.

-Casey and The Ring vs. The General

Casey put on his uniform and made sure the collar on the pale green khaki shirt was straight and the dark tie was knotted tightly against his neck. He stood at attention in front of the video screen in his living room. This was the most important mission of his life and it required diplomacy.

Right at the top of the hour the screen came to life and there was General Beckman staring him down. Her eyebrow slightly raised as she took in his formal attire.

"Colonel Casey, I saw your name on my appointment book. This is most unusual. Why not just contact me at castle?"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I booked an appointment as I have an extremely sensitive and personal matter to discuss with you. I figured this was as private as I could get, Ma'am."

"Understood. At ease Colonel, what can I do for you?"

John remained at attention out of habit and proceeded.

"I must request a change in my status Ma'am."

"How so, Colonel?"

"I want to get married, General."

A small smile bloomed on the older woman's face. She figured this would be coming soon. Her top agent and the intersects sister had been getting very close.

"I see. I assume the lucky bride to be is Eleanor Bartowski?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Finally! I was wondering when you'd get around to it."

Casey's eyebrows shot up causing the General to snicker but quickly recover.

"She's a lovely girl, John. I'm happy you found each other."

Well he certainly wasn't expecting that reaction.

"You're okay with this Ma'am?"

Honestly, she felt like she was speaking with her own son, who was only slightly younger than the Colonel. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, uh, Ma'am I expected this would be…. controversial, that you'd be unhappy."

"Why on earth would I be unhappy? She's intelligent, she's sweet and she obviously loves you very much, Colonel."

"I just expected that there would be problems with the intersect and my assignment."

"Well, there are some things that must remain confidential, but you're certainly not the first agent to be on the receiving end of cupid's arrow."

Watching his somewhat dumbfounded expression was almost comical. She secretly loved it when she could yank the chain of her toughest and most valued agents. All of their training kind of went out the door when they wanted to talk about their relationships with her.

"Procedure dictates that you may tell her your name, rank and position with Army intelligence but you may not discuss your involvement with the NSA nor your assignment. She will be interviewed and a background check will be initiated then she will be given a low-level security clearance. She'll then meet with a representative from my office to be briefed on her new position as the wife of an intelligence officer. She will be invited to accompany you to Washington when you are here on business and you both will be required to attend several official functions and events, as is the norm."

Casey nodded his head. "When do we begin this process?"

Was he for real? She leaned forward slightly as she faced the camera.

"As soon as you ask her, Colonel."

"Yes, yes, of course, Ma'am."

"When do you plan to propose?"

"If all goes well, this coming weekend Ma'am."

"I see. You realize she is not to be informed of her brothers intersect situation? You may tell her he works for us as well but no details. We'll take care of that when she is briefed."

"Yes, Ma'am. I will only tell her we are working together on non-descript intelligence matters."

She nodded her head in approval.

"Have you purchased her ring?"

Casey was momentarily confused with the change in their conversation. The women he worked closely with never ceased to amaze him in regards to the discussions he had with them. One minute they were serious, the next curious and chatty.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The General gave him a curious look and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Well….where is it, Colonel?"

"The ring?"

She sighed slightly in frustration, these men….."Yes, the ring. May I see it?"

"Oh, yes, of course, one minute…let me get it."

Casey quickly moved towards his desk drawer and pulled out a small box and quickly removed the delicate ring form the box, placed it on his pinky finger and stood back in front of the monitor.

"Place it under the document camera, Colonel so I can get a good look at it."

Casey was amazed. What was it with women and diamonds he wondered as he quickly switched on the document camera on his desk and placed a white sheet of paper under it so Beckman could see the ring up close. Inwardly, he admitted he was proud of his selection and did want to see what her reaction would be to it. She'd be the first person to see it other than himself. He also wanted to see what Walker thought of it but he'd deal with that later. He gently placed the ring on the paper and focused the camera on it.

"Oh, my, Colonel, it's lovely. What an excellent choice. I would expect nothing less from you."

Finally relaxing a bit, Casey smiled and gave a small sigh. "Do you think she'll like it, Ma'am?"

"Most definitely, Colonel. Most definitely."

Their time was coming to an end so Casey wrapped it up.

"Thank you for your time, General."

"Congratulations, Colonel. I wish you all the best. You've earned it. Let me know when she's ready for her briefing. We'll begin her background check this week."

Casey saluted the General and smiled as he cut the feed. He felt relief now that the toughest part was over. Next he would deal with Walker and Bartowski.

-Casey and The Ring vs. The Partner

Casey finished his frozen yogurt and scraped the small plastic spoon around the base to get every last bit. The yogurt was such a welcome improvement from the dreadful hot dogs. He waited and waited as Chuck said his morning goodbyes to Sarah and happily headed off to the Buy More for another fun day in retail sales.

He stopped halfway inside the open door to the Orange Orange and looked back at Casey. "You coming?"

"You go, I've got a few things to work on here. I'll be over in an hour."

With that, Chuck exited and left Casey and Sarah alone in the dining area of The Orange Orange.

"Okay, spill it?"

Casey's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head slightly to the side. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it's practically written across your face."

Casey had hoped Chuck wouldn't notice his preoccupation and apparently he had not as he'd just left. He had wanted to talk with Sarah. He'd thought about everything, planned it out in his head, drafted a plan of action on his computer with a timeline and the critical dates and locations but still felt that he needed to run it by someone. She'd always been that someone so this wasn't that far off base. He finally decided that today would be the day. He arrived at the Orange Orange and was surprised that he wasn't nervous and wasn't even annoyed with Chuck taking so long to leave and get to work.

"I need to run something by you."

"Spill."

He hesitated and then jumped in full force. "It's time. I've decided to propose to Ellie."

Sarah got a huge grin on her face. "I figured something was up with you. You've been so quiet this week."

He gave her a questioning look as she continued. "I mean, you're always quiet, but quieter, like something was on your mind."

"Well, it's been almost a year now and my feelings for her have only grown stronger and I want to marry her. I've never felt like this about someone before. She's it, Sarah. I'm certain of it."

"Well then, the hard part is over. This is how you know it's right Casey, how you know it's meant to be. You're feelings grow stronger and stronger until you feel like you're going to burst."

"Yeah, something like that," he awkwardly replied.

"Does Beckman know?"

"Yeah, she's on board."

Sarah was inwardly relieved as if there was going to be trouble for her partner and his happiness, it would start with Beckman.

"Yes! That's good," she grinned. "So, what's the plan?"

"You being a lady and all, and my partner, I figured you should hear the plan and maybe if something sounds off, you can let me know?"

She grinned again and loved the fact that he trusted her and wanted her advice on something so personal. Their friendship had grown and solidified over the last two years. They were partners and now comfortable with knowing they were friends as well. She'd personally confided in him on several occasions and he'd always set her straight. But, knowing that he was opening up to her made it all the more meaningful.

"All right, show me what you've got."

He gestured to her and glanced at the hidden stairway down to Castle. She wordlessly nodded and got up and followed him as he headed downstairs.

Sarah took her customary seat at the large conference table and watched as Casey loaded a power-point presentation and picked up the small laser pointer lying on the table. He began his presentation just like he always did, with a calm, cool and professional demeanor. Every detail had been carefully planned out and her smile got wider and wider as she watched him going over the meticulous plan. His eyes were shining and he would uncharacteristically grin as he covered some of the finer points. Once finished, he stood quietly focusing on his partner, waiting for a reply of some sort. While confident and poised as always, she could sense his underlying excitement and his unspoken need for her approval.

Sarah smiled and looked up at him. "Well, it looks like you're getting married Agent Casey, congratulations!" She stood and approached her somewhat stiff partner and gave him a warm hug, feeling him initially tense up but then relax and hug her back.

"So, you think everything looks good?"

"You've done your homework, Casey. Every detail is absolutely perfect."

He let out a small grunt of satisfaction and pulled out his chair and sat down. She took her spot again and began chatting and going over the plan.

"So, when are you going to do it?"

"This weekend."

"Have you told Chuck?"

"No, just you and Beckman. I'm going to tell him today at work."

Sarah shyly looked at Casey "Can I see her ring?"

This time he was ready and had brought the ring with him to castle. He stood up and walked to his personal locker and entered his code. He removed the small box and flipped open the lid and handed it to his partner.

She gasped as she looked at the gorgeous ring "My god, Casey, it's gorgeous!"

"You think she'll like it?"

"Oh, of course" she sighed. "It's perfect. Not too big, not too small or gaudy, it's just lovely." She went to remove the ring so she could hold it closer but looked to him for his approval.

Women and diamonds…"Go ahead, take it out, I kind of want to see what it looks like on a small hand. I can only look at it on the tip of my pinky."

She smiled and placed it on the ring finger of her right hand, not wanting to put Ellie's ring on her left hand as that wasn't proper. The ring was perfect. It sparkled brilliantly in the light.

"Oh, she's going to love this. Did you really pick this out all by yourself?"

He hid a small smile and grunted his affirmation.

"Took me forever….I must have looked at hundreds of rings but kept coming back to this one. It just seemed like her."

He leaned over and admired his purchase as she placed her hand in the center of the table under the lights and modeled the ring for him.

"Well, you've sure done this up right. Chuck is going to be so happy. Hurry up and go tell him so I can talk about it with him. I'm going to burst if you make me wait too long."

He took the small box back and placed it securely in his black backpack and headed up the stairs pausing to gaze down at his smiling partner.

"Thanks for uh, for being my sounding board."

She just smiled and waived her hands towards the door with a hurried motion. "No problem, go….go now and tell Chuck….hurry."

She briefly recalled the earlier trip she, Chuck, Ellie and Casey had taken to Disneyland when Ellie and Casey had revealed their new relationship. It was such a fun trip and she figured Casey's next important mission would involve one very powerful and important backup agent, Mr. Mickey Mouse himself and his hallowed house.

She got up and grinned and started singing and twirling around the table like she sometimes did when she was alone and in a good mood and nobody could see her.

"Some day my prince will come, some day we'll meet again and away to his castle we'll go to be happy forever I know…"

- Casey and The Ring vs. The Brother In Law

Chuck sat in a daze of boredom behind the Nerd Herd counter watching the normal chaos that was the Buy More. Jeff and Lester were scamming on the single female shoppers, Big Mike was in his office on the phone, Morgan was actually working and labeling toaster ovens. Chuck was relieved to see Casey breeze in the front doors and head his way. He motioned towards the home theater room and Chuck all but ran to join him.

"What's up buddy? Do we have a new assignment?"

"Something like that. Sit down."

Chuck took a seat on the couch and watched his handler pace back and forth and then stop. Casey began to speak then stopped and paced again. He finally turned and faced Chuck and held up his hand as if to begin speaking but stopped yet again.

Chuck was getting uncomfortable and wondered what exactly was wrong with Casey.

"Casey, what's going-"

Casey shushed him and approached. "Bartowski, you and I have known each other for over two years now." He paused and paced again to the far side of the room.

Chuck's gaze followed Casey as he waited for the agent to continue.

He was now pacing back towards the couch.

"And, while you annoy me at times, I respect you and have come to think of you as more then just the intersect."

"Cool Beans, Casey, I think of you as my buddy too."

Chuck grinned and stood up to Bro-hug his pal but was unceremoniously shoved back down onto the couch.

"Let me finish before you get all…. excited. I need you to know that I do not make this request lightly. I've given it much thought and want you to know I'm serous in my intent."

Chuck wasn't sure what Casey was getting at but nodded his head for Casey to continue. The big man was uncharacteristically somber in his tone and delivery. This was serious.

"I want to ask your permission for Ellie's hand."

Chuck's jaw dropped when he realized what was transpiring. He started to speak but was again stopped as Casey cut him off.

"I will be truthful with her. I will inform her of my rank in the Army and my involvement in military intelligence. I will be true to her and I will honor the vows I take with her. She will never have to question my loyalty and devotion to her, nor will you."

"While I cannot disclose my position with the NSA, I will tell her my work is classified and involves National security. Knowing Ellie, I think she will understand. General Beckman is aware of my intentions and has given her approval. Nothing will change in regards to my assignment. In fact, the General shares my opinion that this will actually make Ellie safer by being brought into the loop."

Chuck's eyes were wide but softened as he took in Casey's demeanor and appearance. He was now standing ramrod straight as he looked Chuck directly in the eye waiting for him to process what he just heard.

It was now Chuck's turn to stand and pace to the other side of the small room. He came back and stood directly in front of Casey. Chuck waived towards the couch.

"Please sit down."

Casey immediately took a seat where Chuck had just been sitting, never taking his eyes off of the younger man.

"Casey, I have no reservations what-so-ever about you and Ellie. I've been witness to your loyalty and commitment time after time and I have no doubt as to your character. I know you will treat Ellie with love, and devotion. I am however, extremely concerned about involving her in my situation."

"I understand your concerns Bartow- Chuck. I share them as well. Beckman was very clear that Sarah's cover not to be revealed to Ellie. She is to remain your girlfriend. Also, we are not cleared to share information with her about the intersect. The best I….we can do is tell her that we work together, undercover and deal with the threat of computer espionage to our government. Do you think this is reasonable?"

Chuck paused and considered what Casey had just shared.

"Yes, I think the less she knows, the better. But I agree, that with her being at least partially in the loop, she is safer. Is there any chance your assignment will change?"

"There is always that possibility, however, I don't see it happening any time soon. If it does happen, Ellie is like any other military wife and would be allowed to relocate with me."

"How do you want to do this?"

"I feel that I know her on a deep enough level that she will accept whatever I tell her but I feel it would help if you were present as well or if you at least speak with her after I do."

Chuck held his hand out to Casey, who took it and the two shared a firm handshake. As Casey stood, Chuck decided he was going to give him a bro-hug whether Casey wanted one or not.

He slapped him on the back and briefly hugged him. Casey stiffened but didn't shove Chuck away.

"Welcome to the family, buddy. Can I see her ring?"

"Janet, my pal in OB/GYN invited us to a cocktail party at her new condo this Sat. night. Do you feel like going?"

They were walking in the foothills at Sunset. They were both sweaty and had been cooling down after a forty-five minute run. They were holding hands and Ellie was swinging their arms high in the air and twirling underneath John's raised arm. She liked the fact that they often exercised together and always did something fun like biking or running or swimming. No boring health club stuff like treadmills and kick-boxing classes. It was always something fun and outdoors and John was the perfect workout partner. No jumping off bridges, no chattering about carbs and calories, no Saturday mornings spent with his iPod stuck in his ears on a stationary bike for hours at a time. Just a lean, mean muscular machine who always made her feel safe and happy in his presence. (And spent his Saturday mornings in bed with her and not with an iPod stuck in his ears.)

While Casey wasn't the most social being, he was getting used to doing more things with Ellie that often involved her friends at the hospital. Ellie knew he wasn't comfortable with too much activity, so she would suggest functions she was mildly interested in attending and leave the decision up to him. If she really wanted to go to something, she'd let him know it was a priority.

John gave a small almost abbreviated grunt in response.

"Negative Ellie, I have plans for us this weekend,"

"Really, and what do these plans involve?" she purred.

He stopped and motioned towards a large shade tree along the walking trail. He sat down and leaned against the trunk as Ellie sat and leaned between his bent legs. He lightly rubbed at her neck as she rolled it in his strong hands.

"Me, you, an overnight bag and comfortable clothes and maybe a dress- that yellow one I like and those little gold sandals."

She giggled and leaned back further into his strong cocoon that was his body.

"Anything else?"

"The lace thong and bra would be good too…oh and a swimsuit yeah, that's about it." He was kissing the back of her neck now and licking at her salty skin.

"Will do. Yellow dress, gold sandals, lace thong set and swimsuit. Do you want the tank or bikini?"

His eyes literally glazed over as he mentally took stock of her swimsuits. "How about the black tank with the strategically placed holes here, here and here." He touched each place on her body as he recalled where each cutout was placed on the suit as he huskily spoke in her ear.

Ellie shivered as his deep voice reverberated in her "Can you tell me where we're going?" she demurred as she tilted her head to let him have better access to her neck.

"Nope, that's classified info."

She giggled at his choice of words. She loved his sense of humor. Her sweet, hard-working boyfriend who approached everything he did with such seriousness. It was what she loved about him. Honestly, he approached things like they were some big secret-mission she mused. Oh well, he was her John and she loved everything about him.

He was up early and had prepared scrambled eggs and had a pot of hot coffee ready as he strolled over and knocked on her door. She answered, dressed in her fluffy slippers and sleep shorts and tank top. He grinned as he took in the top that had large flowers covering her breasts and a caption that read: "Please don't eat the daisies." He noted that his mouth was involuntarily watering at the sight.

"I've got breakfast ready. Did you pack?"

"Emm hmmm" She leaned in and hugged him sleepily. He smelled so good. She noted he was showered and shaved and dressed in jeans and a casual button up short-sleeved shirt.

"You smell good" she mumbled into his chest.

"So do you, baby. Did you sleep okay?" he was concerned as she was still quite sleepy. He took her hand as they walked the short distance to his apartment.

She yawned and moved away from him and sat down at his breakfast bar. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I just slept deeply and had the sweetest dream about you and me and a can of whipped cream. I just wish you'd have been there when I woke up."

She'd done it again. She had a way of rendering him speechless. He made a mental note to add a can of whipped cream or three to the supply list for the current mission.

"You know I'll stay with you whenever you want," he reiterated as he served her a plate of eggs and a whole-wheat muffin with jam.

"Oh, no baby, you need your rest and it just doesn't work when I work late shifts. I always seem to wake you up no matter how quiet I try to be. You're such a light sleeper."

He watched as she took a bite of food and smiled lazily. "Emm this is soooo good!"

He wanted to tell her that he woke up no matter whose bed he was in as he set his monitor to alert him when her car pulled into the garage so he could watch to make sure she got into her apartment or his safely. Hopefully that would not be necessary after this weekend when they'd finally be together under the same roof.

"I can make you a protein shake if you want" he tentatively added.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust "Oh geeze, no, I had enough of those things to last a lifetime. Real food is so much better and just as healthy."

They ate their breakfast in silence for the next few minutes, then upon finishing, he collected the dirty plates and placed them in the dishwasher as she addressed him.

"So, I'm all ready. I packed last night. Just let me grab a shower and I'll be ready to go in forty minutes, will that work?"

"Yep, we're right on schedule."

"I don't suppose you can give me a little clue about where we're going?"

All he did was give her the negative grunt as he ate his breakfast.

"Well, I always like surprises" she cheerfully added.

Again, as in their previous trip to Disneyland, the moment he pulled the car onto Harbor Blvd. the jig was up.

"Oh, oh, NO way!" she squealed. "John! You never cease to amaze me." She was leaning over in her seat and kissing his cheek. "You know how much I love this place. I figured getting you here once in your lifetime was all I was going to get."

He gave a low, pleasurable grunt at her attentions as he pulled up to the Grand Californian Disneyland Hotel.

She was squealing in delight again and all over him in the car.

"I will never say this to anyone but you, but I had fun last time and figured you'd enjoy another trip to see the mouse."

"Oh, my god. You are just too much! And we're actually staying here! I've never ever stayed overnight here. Oh my god, it's beautiful just look at-"

She stopped mid sentence and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh my god how many times have I said Oh my god?"

She also had a way of making him laugh. "I wasn't counting but a lot. But, I'm glad you're happy, Ell."

"Happy, oh I'm way beyond Happy, John. You've been a very good boy and you will be rewarded for this you sweet, sweet man!"

Now he had a huge smile on his face and bared those lovely white teeth she loved seeing. It was dazzling when he let loose with one of his killer smiles that she proudly noted were mostly reserved for her alone.

John was in a daze as Ellie kissed his neck and cheek and his mind drifted back to the can of whipped cream she'd mentioned earlier. He was jolted out of the moment as the hotel bellman greeted them. John handed over the keys and popped the trunk to Ellie's car as the bellman unloaded their luggage onto the large brass cart. He walked around and helped Ellie out of the car and they walked into the hotel.

They'd unpacked their things and as Ellie freshened up, John picked up his cell and dialed his team.

"Is everything in place?"

"Roger that. We're ready and we'll see you on schedule."

He flipped the phone shut and smiled as Ellie came out. She was ready for a day of fun.

"You Ready? Let's do this." He took her hand and they left the room and rode the monorail into the heart of the park.

They'd been on so many rides, he'd lost track. Ellie tugged his hand as she spotted the Mad Hatters spinning tea cups. He narrowed his eyes and sized up the ride. It was definitely going to damage his calm but she'd already managed to get them into the line. Casey figured he'd suck it up on this one for her.

Soon they found themselves in the special golden teacup that celebrated Disneyland's fiftieth anniversary. This cup was quite special they'd both been told, and he soon found that it spun twice as fast as the other normal teacups. He'd timed the ride and knew it was three minutes of hell but he put his arm around her and began his journey.

Ellie's hair was flying in his face and she was spinning the center wheel so fast he thought their cup would come right off the axle. Honestly, parachute jumping from high altitudes into enemy territory was more pleasant than this torturous shit.

The ride was slowly coming to a stop and the attendant popped open the door so they could exit the ride. Ellie hopped out first and began laughing as she dizzily tried to regain her balance. John noted with dismay that he was also weaving like a drunk on a Saturday night in Vegas. She took his arm and they weaved and stumbled out to a nearby bench.

"Oh my god, I love that ride, I get so dizzy I can hardly walk."

"And that's fun because?" he grunted out, finally getting to a bench.

She looked over at her lover and noted he looked slightly green. "Oh Sweetie, you're woozy aren't you? You just sit right here. I know exactly what to do. Remember, you taught me!"

Before he could answer her, he watched her bounce back to life and head over to a concession push cart. He closed his eyes and settled back into the comfortable park bench. In a moment she was back and handed him a cold seven-up soda.

"Thanks, babe." He took a sip of the cool elixir and let it calm his stomach. She unfolded several wet napkins and wiped down the front and back of his neck.

"Oh, my poor baby, are you feeling better now?"

It was amazing that he actually was. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, this always seems to work doesn't it?" he grinned.

She smiled warmly and recalled their last trip when she'd gotten woozy on Space Mountain and he'd bought her a seven up and sat with her as her stomach settled down. "Always, sweetie, always."

She ran her fingers through his hair and brushed the wet napkin against his neck one last time.

"How about we go back to the room and take a swim and change then we'll come back later tonight for dinner?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful. It's not that I'm too hot, but a cool dip in the pool sounds lovely."

John's balance was back and the dizziness was gone. He smirked as he thought of a glistening, wet Ellie in the sassy cut- out suit.

Chuck struggled with the large garment bag as he dragged it down the stairs in Casey's apartment. He checked his list to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Are you ready?" he yelled to Sarah who was downstairs.

"Yeah, I've got everything on my list. Let's go. I want to make sure we're early."

Sarah grabbed the keys to Casey's Crown Victoria and grabbed the grocery bag from the fridge. She and Chuck loaded the goods into the car and she pulled it out onto the street, their mission now underway and on schedule.

She slowed to a stop and pulled the large car over to the curb in front of a small convenience store.

"Hey, you're deviating from the plan!"

"No, it's just been updated. Wait here, this will just take a minute."

Chuck looked at his watch and impatiently watched Sarah through the large glass windows of the store as she appeared to be buying two bottles or cans of something. "What the hell…?" he groused out loud.

Soon, she hopped back behind the wheel and they were off again.

"What's in the bag?"

Sarah covered. "Oh nothing, just something he requested."

"Was it the champagne, because I got that, it was on my list you know."

"No, we've got all of that covered. Don't worry about it, Chuck. Now let's go over our duties one last time…."

"No Sarah, I want to know what it is? I need to be involved with every step of this plan. It's personal for me too. There is no room for error."

She sighed and glanced over at him. "It was just two cans of whipped cream."

"Oh." Was all he said. He was quiet for a moment as he mentally took stock of what Casey had requested be delivered to their hotel room. He mentally ticked off the chocolate, the champagne, Ellie's favorite scented bubble bath and then froze when he realized there was no ice-cream to go with the whipped cream.

"Stop! We forgot something! Go back" he shrieked.

Sarah glared at him. "No we didn't, I checked everything off on his list, Chuck!"

"Well, if he has whipped cream, he must want it for ice-cream which means we need to pick up some Cherry Garcia and arrange for a freezer in their room and a scoop and-"

She cut him off. "He doesn't want it for ice-cream."

"What?"

She grinned at him in a most devilish way before his brain made the connection.

"EWWW. No. I can't know that!" Chuck held his head in his hands and wailed like a baby.

"Oh come-on, he's proposing to her, Chuck! Don't you think they're going to get crazy tonight?"

Chuck just shook his head as if to clear out bugs and quickly turned on the stereo in Casey's car to focus on something, anything besides the thought of his sister and his handler and two cans of whipped cream. He was dismayed when the car radio happened to be playing "Get Your Freak On."

"At least it wasn't cheese-whiz," he muttered to himself.

Sarah was now giggling as she crept along in the heavy afternoon traffic. "I got an extra can for us…" she casually commented.

Chuck whipped his head around so fast he felt a muscle twinge. "OW!...you did?" he grinned as he rubbed at his sore neck.

Ellie felt John's large hands slide up her bare back and she mewled in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cooed softly in his ear. "Oh, John, this feels so good….."

His low growl reverberated in her ear, sending chills up her spine. She squirmed in his arms and rubbed herself against his hot, bare chest as she let one hand trail down his back and cup a muscular butt cheek. He let out a deep groan as she squeezed him and the next thing she knew, she was literally hurtling through the air and crashing down deep under water. She came up and sputtered and laughed.

"What did you do that for?"

He gave her an innocent look.

"There are kids all over the place here, Ellie! And you were trying to launch my pocket-rocket! What else could I do? Evil temptress!"

"I'll show you evil temptress, Mister! Just you wait until later." she launched herself at him and he caught her and held her to him. She gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go back to the room and get cleaned up for dinner tonight. I've got reservations that we don't want to miss at someone's favorite restaurant."

Ellie's face lit up even brighter than it had been. "The Blue Bayou?"

"That's the one, sugar!"

"I love you, John," she grinned as they quickly toweled off.

They returned to their room and showered and changed into their nicer evening attire. Ellie made sure she wore the yellow dress and gold sandals John had requested with the added bonus of his favorite lacey under-things. She curled her hair and secured it with a pretty barrette and put on a spritz of his favorite perfume. He was putting on a fresh linen shirt in an aqua blue that took her breath away. He looked so handsome. She walked over to him and kissed him on the mouth. "You look so hot, baby. How am I going to keep my hands off of you?"

"Just look around at all of the little glazed donut faced kiddies whenever you get frisky and that should put a damper on things," he joked.

"Well then, you should know in advance that you aren't going to get much sleep tonight."

"That's what I'm hoping, Ell," he grinned as he took her hand.

They took the monorail back into the park and enjoyed the electric light parade as they passed it by and stopped to look in a few shops as they leisurely made their way through the park to The Blue Bayou for their dinner. As they reached the restaurant in the heart of New Orleans Square, John's cell vibrated in his pocket. Everything was on schedule.

They took their seats in the restaurant and Ellie noted they had a lovely table for two, at waters edge, which was no easy task to accomplish. They ate their meal and chatted and laughed and watched the Pirates of the Caribbean ride below them. As they wrapped up their meal, John excused himself to use the rest room and pay the check, leaving Ellie to sit and quietly enjoy the sites and sounds of her favorite restaurant on earth, in the happiest place on earth with her very own Prince Charming.

As he rounded the corner, just as planned, he was greeted by a park security employee, who was also NSA. He promptly ushered him into an upstairs room that was off limits to the public.

"Casey, good to see you."

"Chandler. Nice to see I'm not the only one working an unusual detail." John looked over Chandlers simple Disney uniform and decided it was slightly nicer than his chartreuse Buy More polo and khaki's.

Noting that he was being sized up, Chandler smirked, "Heard they have you assigned at a Buy More?"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Casey was curious as he watched the agent. "Hey, do they ever put you in those character costumes like Pluto or Mickey Mouse?"

Chandler laughed, "No, just the standard polo and slacks for me."

Casey shook his head. "Well you seem to have gotten a pretty good detail, better than the damn Buy More," he groused. He knew Chandler was good people and a damn good agent and figured he took his current assignment at Disney seriously and would make sure it remained the Happiest Place on Earth.

"Thanks again for helping me get this all set-up."

"No problem, Casey. Beckman called and gave the thumbs up to whatever you need tonight. So, I take it you're going to tell your gal the truth?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Oh Man, that's the hard part. I remember how freaked I was when I proposed to Lisa. It's so weird to finally be able to tell someone who you really are and what you really do, or at least part of what you do," he smirked. "Are you nervous?"

Casey grunted a low affirmation.

"Well, good luck, man. It'll all work out well. You're in Disneyland, how can it not!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Jeff let both Chuck and Sarah into the large room.

"Hey Buddy, we've got all the stuff you wanted." Chuck walked in with his arms loaded with the large garment bag from Casey's apartment as Sarah set two large shopping bags on the table.

"Okay, Walker, you know what to do. Meet us back here in ten minutes."

Jeff Chandler smiled as he escorted Sarah out the door.

"Well, here we go, is this your first time, behind the scenes?" he pleasantly inquired.

"Yes, I am so excited. I've worn some very lame costumes over the years on this job, but this one, this is going to be so much fun. I can hardly wait."

They arrived at a door with a sign that read, "Cast Members only." Jeff walked Sarah into a large room filled with costumes of the many beloved Disney characters.

"Well Sarah, Jeannie is going to get you all set up. Which character would you like to be? There is Cinderella, Snow White, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, and of course, Mickey and Minnie."

As if there was any choice, Sarah excitedly blurted out "Minnie."

"Okay then, I'll leave you to dress then I'll take you back."

Sarah was amazed at how intricate the large costume was and how easily and quickly Jeannie got her into it. Jeff walked her back to join Casey and Chuck and Sarah was delighted when she was stopped several times by small children who wanted to touch and hug Minnie Mouse and take pictures with her. Knowing her identity was securely hidden away, Sarah relished in the attention of the children and was able to practice and perfect her high-voiced, cartoon style of "Minnie Mouse-speak."

As Jeff opened the door to the room, Sarah giggled as her, or rather Minnie's hips bumped into the door frame, causing her to bump into Jeff, who bumped into the door frame as well, almost getting wedged between Minnie and the frame.

"Ooops, sorry about that," she laughed.

"No problem, it happens all the time."

Chuck and Casey both got huge grins on their faces, well Casey's was more of a smirk, but Chuck definitely had a grin plastered on his face as Sarah presented herself to them, complete with her Minnie Mouse, cartoon voice.

"Hi Boys, Ready to have some fun?"

Chuck momentarily paused and ran to retrieve his own backpack.

"Jeff, could you please take a picture?"

A low growl came from Casey, but Sarah, now in full-on "Minnie" mode chastised him in her comical, high voice.

"Now, now soldier, there's always time for a quick picture with me and your future brother-in-law. Smile pretty now as Ellie will see these pictures some day." She sidled up to him and wrapped her large cartoon arm around his waist as Chuck stood on her other side.

Jeff lined up the shot and smiled as he saw a young, gangly man, dressed in a tuxedo, a tall, gorgeous blond CIA agent hidden completely in her Minnie Mouse costume and, Colonel John Casey, resplendent in his Marine dress uniform that sported his many, well-earned medals.

"Uh, Casey, you may want to smile, you are in the happiest place on earth after all."

"Just take the picture, Chandler."

Sarah, watched carefully and just as Jeff was about to snap the picture, she goosed Casey in the rear with a large, white cartoon paw causing him to let out a guffaw and release an involuntary smile.

Click…perfect timing. Chandler snapped the perfect photo of a happy Chuck, Minnie and a laughing Casey.

Ellie was starting to wonder if John was okay, he'd been in the bathroom for what seemed to be ten to fifteen minutes. Just as she turned around to look towards the restrooms, she smiled when she realized she was face to face with Minnie Mouse herself. Ellie smiled up at the beloved Disney character and was tickled to see that she was speaking to her.

"Well hello there, dear. Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

Grinning, Ellie replied, "Oh, yes Minnie, I'm having a lovely time."

The other patrons smiled and watched the interaction and some had their camera's out.

"My, my you have a lovely table by the water, I see."

"Yes, my boyfriend got us a great reservation."

Ellie waited for Minnie to move on and greet the other customers but was puzzled when she remained at her table.

"Ellie, I have a message to deliver to you, would you mind coming with me please. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Uh, well, I'm waiting for my boyfriend, can he come too? I'm sure he'll just be another minute. And how did you know my name, Minnie?"

"If you come with me, all of your questions will be answered."

Ellie smiled, but was just a bit uncomfortable, but, she was in Disneyland after all and things were always exciting here. She grabbed her purse and took Minnie's outstretched hand.

"You're sure you'll let John know where we're going?"

"Of course, dear. Come, walk with me."

Ellie grinned as she walked along holding Minnie Mouse's hand and noted the presence behind them of a Disney security man.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet someone, Ellie," was all Sarah said. She could tell Ellie was a bit confused, but still enjoying the short walk.

Soon, Ellie stood over the water on the bridge directly in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle. There were several swans floating in the water below and Ellie noted two more Disney security personnel appeared and took positions blocking off the bridge so it was just herself and Minnie standing in the center.

As Ellie began to speak, Minnie cut her off.

"Ellie, I'd like to introduce you to Colonel John Casey."

Ellie turned and gasped as John stood before her, decked out in a full military dress uniform. Minnie walked up to him and took his hand and walked him back to Ellie and joined their hands together.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

"John! Oh my, you look….what…what is going on?"

Minnie walked away and joined the security personnel as she posed with a few more children at the other end of the bridge, leaving Ellie and John alone.

John walked up and took Ellie's hand.

"Ellie, it's time you met me," he cleared his throat and continued, "The real me."

Ellie's eyes were wide and her mouth was open a bit as she processed what was happening. She'd never seen a man more handsome than her John.

He squeezed her hand tightly and continued. I am Colonel John Casey, of the United States Marine Corp, at your service, Ma'am."

Ellie was now smiling but still could not speak.

"I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to accompany me on a ride?"

Ellie could only stammer, "Yes, yes…of course."

She turned again and heard the clatter of horse hooves approach. A large white horse-drawn carriage approached and seated atop, next to the driver, was her brother, wearing a tuxedo. He hopped down and opened the door to the carriage, gesturing for she and John to sit in the plush interior.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"Casey…John will explain it all Ellie, just enjoy the ride." He kissed her on the cheek and closed the carriage door and hopped back up into the drivers seat of the carriage as it pulled away from the castle.

John was seated across from Ellie on the plush velvet seat of the carriage. He leaned forward and took her hand.

"Ellie, I wanted to share some things with you this evening. You need to know who I really am."

She had a wonderous look on her face as he continued.

"I am a Marine, Ellie, always have been and always will be one. I work military intelligence and am not really a salesman for the Buy More." He waited a moment for her to fully grasp what he was saying.

"I can see that, John. By intelligence, do you mean you're a spy?"

"I work classified and undercover assignments that protect our country from terrorist threats, Ellie. While I cannot divulge my exact assignments, past or present, I can tell you that my work involves sensitive computer data, intelligence and information."

"You're undercover at a Buy More?"

He nodded his head as she continued. "How-why is Chuck here, and how does he know about you?"

"Your brother is aware of my true identity as he too is involved as a civilian and we work together on this assignment as a team."

John was so nervous his palms were actually sweating. This was the part of the evening that was the unknown factor. He'd never before revealed his true self to anyone before and it secretly terrified him that Ellie would react to the news in a negative way. He'd agonized over the past months of possible scenarios that could occur but decided he'd remain steadfast in his proposal. His gut told him she'd accept it. He carefully watched her as she mulled over what he'd just shared with her, looking for signs of discomfort or unease and was relieved she appeared happy.

"John, this is so much, I'm stunned. I always kind of felt there was more to you than meets the eye, but this, this is just incredible."

"Are you uneasy with it, Ellie,"

"No, it makes sense. It didn't bother me that you worked at the Buy More, but I always had an inkling that there was much, much more to you and I'm glad my instincts were correct. And, Chuck….who'd have ever thought. He's really working with you?"

"Yes, he provides technical support and assistance in this endeavor."

"Is he-are you in any danger?"

Casey inwardly sighed, as he would have to lie to her now, to protect her. He knew this is how it would be for them, and while the lies didn't affect their personal relationship, he still didn't like the fact that he couldn't be completely honest with her, but understood this is the way it would have to be for them.

"Not directly, as he provides us with the technology and assistance to eliminate and counter any threats that become apparent before any damage can be done."

"Oh. I see." She paused and still had a wonderous look on her face. "So, you're a Colonel, eh? I don't know too much about the military and rankings, but I do know that a Colonel is pretty high up the chain."

He smiled and squeezed her hand again.

"It was time for you to know what I really do and who I am as I have a question for you, Ellie."

He tapped the rear wall of the carriage and it came to a halt. The door opened and Chuck produced a silver tray that held a small box. Casey took the box off the tray with a large, white-gloved hand and held the box in front of Ellie.

Ellie inhaled a sharp, deep breath.

Chuck smiled warmly at Ellie and shut the door with his back to them.

"Eleanor, Please do me the honor of becoming my wife. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

A small tear involuntarily escaped Ellie's wide eyes as she watched in awe as John opened the box and held an engagement ring in his gloved hand. "Will you marry me?"

She took a deep breath and tried to speak but could only whisper in reply. "Yes John, yes, I'll marry you."

John placed the ring on her finger and was pleased to see that it fit her perfectly.

Ellie sniffed back more tears as she processed the scene before her. She was in Disneyland, in a white, horse-drawn carriage, with a handsome, decorated high-ranking Marine Officer who was currently down on one knee before her, and she was wearing the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

Some women would cry right about this time, some would laugh, but Ellie just leaned forward and took him into her arms and buried her face in his neck. With her mouth at his ear, she whispered "I love you, John, there is no other place I'd rather be than with you. I can't imagine a better husband or a better life."

Casey swallowed hard and released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and moved from his kneeling position and sat next to her on the velvet bench seat and kissed her. It was a deep, heartfelt and passionate kiss that took her breath away. John leaned over and tapped the glass window. Chuck immediately turned around and opened the door.

"Congratulations you two. How about a picture?"

Casey sat up with his arm around Ellie and they posed for Chuck as he quickly snapped two shots and then shut the door as the carriage continued it's slow tour of the park in its evening splendor.

"How on earth did you arrange all of this? It's so elaborate," Ellie sighed as she dreamily watched his face.

"Well, it helps to have connections within the intelligence field, and, your brother helped." he grinned.

"I can see that. Wow, John this is so perfect. I'm so overwhelmed, I hardly know where to begin. The last time we were here, I told you how I wanted a Prince Charming and it looks like my wish really did come true! But I got a Colonel Charming instead, and that's much, much better," she cooed.

"I'm so glad you're happy, Ellie. There will be plenty of time for questions and answers. But, for now, I'm just so happy and relieved that you accepted. I can't wait for us to marry."

"You thought I'd say No?" she incredulously asked.

"Well, I was pretty sure you'd say yes, I mean I know you're a patriotic American, and you aren't a hippie or a commie, but actually telling someone what I do and who I am is so odd in my field."

She smiled up at him, giving him reassurance in her eyes as she spoke. "Everything is perfect John. You, this evening, your real job, everything, it's perfect."

John let out a content sigh as she snuggled closer into his side. They remained silent as they enjoyed their tour. In a few more minutes, the carriage came to a halt. Again, Chuck was at the door to assist them out.

"We've arrived at the hotel. You two enjoy your evening and I'll see you back home." He leaned in and gave Ellie a warm hug and peck on the cheek. Casey quietly thanked Chuck for his help and the two men shared a smile and a handshake as Casey whispered to Chuck, "You'll be the first person I've known whose going to get laid by Minnie Mouse."

It was Chuck's turn to smirk and grunt in reply.

-fin-


End file.
